<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE WORLD | Light Yagami x Reader by thegoatsputa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105292">THE WORLD | Light Yagami x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoatsputa/pseuds/thegoatsputa'>thegoatsputa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), Death Note: Another Note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins (Death Note), F/M, called jack the ripper ii, deTECTIVE READER, light acting as L, light and reader work togeher, light has a new enemy, reader is also called narcissus or narcy, slowburnnnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoatsputa/pseuds/thegoatsputa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ I wanted you to know . . .<br/>I'm thinking of you every night, every day . . . ❞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(also on my wattpad account @driacula)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yagami Light/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SUMMARY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE WORLD. <em>21st of the Major Arcana.</em></strong>
</p>
<p>Upright World represents accomplishing one's long-held goal. The card appears when everything has finally come together, as one had imagined. One should be revelling and finding closure after all that happened to them on their journey to their accomplishment. However, if one hasn't reached this level of completion yet but is very close, they may take this as an advice to look where they came from to understand and reflect what it means to truly success. On the other hand, Reversed World can represent the delay in completing one's mission. So close to success- yet so far away. Like something vital is missing. The reason may be personal, such as being emotionally attached to the past that they couldn't just let go. </p>
<p>Light- Kira had won, finally ruling the world like a god he claimed himself to be.</p>
<p>Yet despite that, somewhere within what was left of his humanity, a faint voice spoke to him. A voice of regret. There was a hole in his chest. He was God. He achieved everything. He knew he had everything he wanted. But somehow, something was missing. And he knew exactly what it was. But he wasn't the type of guy who would admit it, even to himself. </p>
<p>It was final the moment he decided he would change the world- because if not him, then who else would?- that moment, he knew and swore that even if it meant selling his mind and soul to the devil, he would do it. It was his purpose in this world- to cleanse it. To become God. And nothing more. What was missing then? </p>
<p>Emotions.</p>
<p>Depriving himself of the quality that made him human would never work. Our emotions are one of the many traits that is etched within humanity and will forever carry on. </p>
<p>Because in the end, he was no God. He was only human. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feelings Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>READER'S P.O.V.<br/></em>
  <b>
    <em><br/><br/>5th of November, 2004.</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The frigid wind, coming from outside the room I was staying at which windows I had forgotten to close, came nipping my bare skin, whispering to me to jolt up from my reverie. Little by little the droplets of rain created a small pool on the grimy floor. I was ushered to go outside where the hostile rain clad me. With squinted eyes I looked up to the livid towering clouds in the sky.</p>
<p>I stepped further away from our little refuge and led myself to an alley with a dead end.</p>
<p>Everything I saw was toned-down, gray, and somber.</p>
<p>Everything was so dull. So dull that it would seem like one could never find solace in this place. But I did. Why?</p>
<p>Because I belonged there. A place that's lusterless for someone who had fit the description as well. I always had.</p>
<p>I couldn't go somewhere beautiful or somewhere lively for I wasn't to be fit. And if I did try to, I would eventually find myself thrown to and stuck in the same old place... somewhere it was deprived of colors and life.</p>
<p>Just like that one doll no child pays attention to. That doll you give to someone as a present but they don't appreciate it because that 'present' is too plain. No distinct features, nothing special about it in general. Only mediocre, seemingly pointless, and alone.</p>
<p>But it was fine. At least in that place I found my haven. I didn't have to worry about not being unique.</p>
<p>Because in my life, I learned that the wonderful and the mediocre should be separated. Place the former somewhere the light shines and the latter the opposite, a place deprived of light.</p>
<p>It had been rather foolish of me to have thought that I would someday find my light...I never will. I wasn't special.</p>
<p>But in my mundane world, at least, I had the rain that gave me my long lost serenity. The rain that embraced me like how elation embraced the unique.</p>
<p>I hugged myself and carelessly spun like a ballerina.</p>
<p>Look at me, so alone yet I managed to smile and laugh at the rain I considered my only comfort.</p>
<p>It felt good.</p>
<p>I wondered as I stopped... Was there anyone else doing the same thing as me at the exact same time? Someone who's just enjoying the rain and finding tranquility in it. How many people were out there observing the lovely weather and seeking warmth despite being embraced and drenched by something so cold?</p>
<p>Suddenly, a comrade found me. He furiously told me to go back. And I acquiesced.</p>
<p>I wistfully looked up once more.</p>
<p>In a sky full of clouds and barren of sunshine, a golden ray of light somehow found its way to me.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Nemesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>YEAR 2010 . . .</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>READER'S P.O.V.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you look at that! <em>Narcy</em>managed to solve another cold case! The Doumoto family is grateful that they're willing to give you one hundred million yen!"</p>
<p>I crinkled my face before chuckling. "Aoyagi, don't call me <em>that. </em>I'm glad I helped them. Now they're assured that their son's killer is put into life imprisonment. May his soul finally rest in peace and ascend to heaven..." I gazed at the computer monitor, smiling.  "Justice will prevail no matter what."</p>
<p>"That's our girl! But, what will you do with that amount of money?"</p>
<p>"Of course I will donate it to those in need. I already have enough money. Having too much money for me can get boring."</p>
<p>My male companion smiled fondly at me, nodding vigorously. Aoyagi had always looked up to me ever since I started working in the detective field. He said he aspired to be as good as I was. His deduction skills weren't exactly the most reliable, but it's fine. You can't always start off too good at something. Even I went through that cringey phase. <em>.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>..Ew.</em>
</p>
<p>But it's all in the past. The past is nothing but a vague finished ordeal that is never coming back.</p>
<p>"Oi! Narcy! Yagi! Turn on the television! J is speaking!"</p>
<p>We obliged as Noka frantically approached us. The synthetic voice on  the monitor had started speaking.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Kira.. It's been months. Why aren't you killing me? Oh, hah, you can't! Can you? Why is that? Here I thought you can eliminate every single criminal. But you can't even stop me! Stop us! More and more innocent people are dying. And you're doing nothing to stop it. You truly don't deserve the recognition you're getting. You don't deserve your acolytes who've given you nothing but fidelity. And what are you doing for them? Nothing. You are plain and pathetic, Kira. You cannot defeat the most wanted criminal in the world."</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't like where this is going..." Noka commented, nervously biting her nails.</p>
<p>"None of us do." Aoyagi sighed, follwed by me. "The audacity of this bastard."</p>
<p>I placed my fingers on my upper lip, peeling the skin off it while attentively listening to the tape. This was interesting... though not in a good way. Never. J was challenging Kira again. It felt as if everything was just a movie about Kira and J's battle, where we, the audience, had to watch. Unfortunately J kept on breaking the fourth wall and targeting innocent watchers.</p>
<p>Intriguing, but scary. Scary because it wasn't scripted or anything. It was real. A perilous, terrifying reality. J added more chaos in this already disgusting world where the innocents were being killed for no particular reason.</p>
<p>It's scary for me to be able to read J's ideals. I was confident that they were killing people just because they wanted to challenge Kira. They wanted more chaos—to let out the evil Kira was trying to prevent.</p>
<p>Honestly, I did not agree with Kira's ways of 'cleansing' the world. It was childish. It didn't make him any different from the murderers he was getting rid of. The worst part was that was he even sure that the people he's killing were <em>actual </em>criminals? The amount of falsely convicted suspects weren't scarce.</p>
<p>But if the optimist in me would speak, she'd say she couldn't put a blind eye to the fact that his works definitely lessened global crime rates. I almost believed that the world had become a better place—<em>but no.</em></p>
<p>I know what opinion I stand by. I know that this world can <em>never </em>run out of evil people. It is bound to be that way. It's not a virus you can get rid of even after several researches for the cure. There is no cure to begin with when evil is etched in humanity, hidden within our veins given to us by our ancestors, by nature itself. The evil who is hiding, waiting for the right moment to show itself. The evil, growing larger day by day as the weak succumbs to it helplessly.</p>
<p>But right, who was I to detest? The world was rooting for him and his divine deeds. It's hard to brush it away, but since I couldn't do anything, <em>whatever.</em> In a another perspective what he was doing made it seem like we're allies. We catch criminals, Kira punishes them.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I anticipate the hour of my death by the hands of you, Kira."</em>
</p>
<p>The broadcast ended. My subordinates kept on barking rants while I stayed silent, blankly staring at the screen.</p>
<p>It was déjà vu. It reminded me of the "L vs. Kira" era.</p>
<p>I wondered what's that dude up to nowadays. I barely heard of him. If he were to go against the two of them, it would be a worldwide conflict—well, J vs. Kira was already a grave problem to the whole world.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tch!"</em>
</p>
<p>I skinned my lip a bit too much that it ended up bleeding. I scratched my head and looked up, resting my chin on the back of my hands.</p>
<p>Petty J. Petty ideals. What a petty world full of petty people! Killing people just to prove Kira's ideals wrong. Utterly disgusting that I could almost, and wish to actually vomit on their face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please Kira, if you do kill them, let me </em>
  <em>vomit on them </em>
  <em>first.</em>
</p>
<p>And apparently J had supporters too. Loads of them. They had their minions scattered across continents. Minions who were willing to be sacrifices for the sake of J's true identity's safety. They'd go as far as killing themselves via pills hidden in their mouths after being caught and forced to reveal information, the latter which resulted in miserable failure. Yes, those dumb fucks were <em>that</em> devoted to that baby coward.</p>
<p>My thoughts were stressing me out. I thought I might need a punching bag to release my anger.</p>
<p>I stared at my computer, about to open a file when surprisingly, the screen turned blank white.</p>
<p>No way someone hacked into my sacred computer! I needed not panic as I thought it was just a prank by my other subordinates.</p>
<p>I thought Kira was the one who gave me a mini heart attack when a calligraphic L floated on the center of the screen. I hastily put on the headphones and positioned the mic.</p>
<p>I was just thinking of him earlier. Now what did he want?</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pardon me if I shocked you, but I need to talk to you, Narcissus. I would like you to work with me on a case. . .</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Jack the Ripper </em>
  <em>II</em>
  <em> case."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>